My Side: Catching Fire
by therevengeoftheplapple
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to live a somewhat normal life in District 12. Thats not what fate decided. Fate decided though lets take her life, and totally screw her over. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Hello there! Before you read this, make sure that you do know that this is part 2 of 3. If you haven't read part one, You may get a little confused, so go read part one and come back to this one once you are done. Okay? Okay.**

This wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to have a somewhat normal life in District 12. Thats not what fate decided. Fate decided though _lets take her life, and totally screw her over. Let's give her this crap life that is constantly making her or her sisters in danger._ Yeah. Thats what fate thought. And fate has been keeping up on his or hers word, unfortunately. Well, I guess its not all terrible. A couple months ago, My little sister, Prim, was reaped into the Hunger Games. My older sister, Katniss, volunteered, taking her place in the annual Kids killing each other contest. I didn't expect Katniss to win. I thought that she would put up one heck of a fight, but not win.

Katniss won with her district partner, Peeta Mellark, a blonde haired boy from the town. Thats the first time ever where there are 2 people won the Hunger games. Ever.

Another good thing about these past few months was that we lived in the victors village. Katniss, Prim, my mom, and I moved into the house the day after Katniss got back. The Victors Village has the nicest houses in the district. They even have a second floor!

Im not going to say that I hate the new lifestyle, but I'm not going to say I love it either. I like that we can afford to eat, we have a roof over our heads, Katniss is alive and back home, and we won't be cold due to this cool thing called a heater. They feel quite nice. The bad things include everyone that stares at us whenever we go any where, Katnisss' not to great mental stability, and the fact that I had to move away from my best friend, Matt. Literally everyone knew the Everdeen name, and since I'm not the most social person, this wasn't too great for me.

"Burn?" Prim said, walking into the sitting room, where I was reading a book, "Where's Katniss? The People from the capitol should be here in 2 hours, and she promised me that she would help me with something."

"I think she's out hunting." I said looking up from my book.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I got up to answer it before Prim had a chance, expecting it to be Katniss's Prep team early, or Matt, or Peeta or someone the slightest bit normal you would answer the door to, not the President.

So picture my surprise when I opened the door to an elderly man, who just so happens to be the President of Panem.

"Pres-President Snow… What an honor…" I stumbled, not quite sure what to say, "Prim go get mom." I whispered to Prim who had taken over my book and was starting to read. She looked at me and I shot my eyes from her to the door and back to her. She nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Wha-what can I do for ya?" I said, addressing the President.

"I was acctu-", He stopped when his eyes landed on my mother.

"Oh sir… come in…" she stepped aside to let him in, "What can we help you with?" My mom is so much better at words then I am.

"I came to see your daughter, Katniss, is she here right now?" He asked while stepping into the doorway. Behind him, I spotted two guards, one was glaring at me.

"She's uh... "

"On a walk." Prim completed for my mother.

"Yeah, she should be back soon." I added.

"Okay, do you have any place where we could meet up, privately." Snow asked, kindly (almost creepily) smiling at my mother.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, Prim show them to the study." my mom moved to the side and allowed the 3 men into the house.

I glanced at my mom, giving her a questioning look.

"When Katniss gets back, what do we tell her?" I whispered to her.

"We ask her how her walk was, then before she questions us, interrupt her and tell her that we have visitors, got it?"

I nodded and whispered back,"I'll tell Prim." she nodded.

Just then, Prim came back down the hallway, escorted by the guards. I nudged Prim with my elbow and nodded my head to the stairs. I ran up to the second floor with Prim hot on my heels. I guided her to my room, the middle room, in between Katniss and Prim's rooms.

When she closed the door behind her, I told her the plan.

"Why do you think he wants to speak to Katniss?" I asked, not exactly aiming the question at Prim.

"Maybe he visits the new victor before they leave for the tour." She supplied.

"Well, when he figured out Katniss wasn't here, he could have gone to Peeta's." I said.

"He may have already been over there."

"Peeta would have called."

Prim sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

I glanced out the window for a split second, and saw a shape coming towards the house. I walked closer, trying to see if it was Katniss or Peeta, but I can't really see that far. The figure was tall. Katniss is sorta tall. The figure had brown hair? Or was it black? "Prim? Is that Katniss?" Prim got up from her place on my bed and stood next to me, looking out the window.

"Yes." She said and started to walk out the door. i followed her down the hallway and back down the stairs. As soon as I hit the last stair, Katniss opened the front door.

"Hey Little Duck." she greeted Prim. Prim smiled and continued towards the kitchen. I trailed behind Prim and whispered to Katniss, "We have visitors."

"Who?" She started to ask, when I shook my head slightly.

"You were out on a walk, got it?" I whispered again, before mom came by, asking rather loudly if Katniss had enjoyed the walk. She was signalling the bodyguards that Katniss was back from her "Walk". They got the message and came back down the hallway to get Katniss.

"Mrs. Everdeen, this way please." the one on the right said. He does realize there are 3 Mrs. Everdeens here, right? Whatever.

Katniss glanced at me, then followed the two down the hallway, to the study.

 **ANnnnnnd scene! Thanks for reading, drop a comment, why dont ya? They make my day. Any predictions? Btw, Im not totally following the book, in the next few chapters, things are gonna change, get crazy, and so on. Any way, see ya guys next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome Back! Chapter 2! I guess I should probably make a disclaimer… I don't own the Hunger Games! If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFIction! I would be I don't Know, Bathing in all the money or riding a solid gold jet ski.**

"What do you think they wanted with Katniss?" I casually asked mom over dinner. Katniss had left about an hour ago for the victory tour which would take her to all the districts, then the capitol.

"I don't know." Prim said, raising an eyebrow at me. I glared at her as if to say ' _I wasnt asking you'_

"I do know that we should stay out of it." Mom said, intervening, noticing my glare at Prim, "Katniss said it was victor stuff, we should believe her."

"Katniss is a terrible liar. I don't believe her." I said while pushing my food around my plate.

"Thats true," Prim agreed, "She is a terrible liar". Mom sighed and returned to eating.

Food is a tricky subject. Its great to have, don't get me wrong, its just that I'm not used to eating so much, or at least this much rich stuff. When Katniss came back, the district had this feast, and it was great. Everyone from the district came and ate. I had never seen so much food in one day, I just remember Prim and I eating everything we could get our hands on. Bad Idea. Around 2 am, I woke up, feeling sick, so I ran to the bathroom, only to see my little sister, already getting sick in the toilet. I ended up getting sick in the sink, and Katniss found us there, lying on the bathroom floor asleep the next morning. Long story short, I don't eat a lot anymore, not that I did in the first place.

So, in order to get out of an awkward situation with mom, I made the excuse that I wasn't hungry (which wasn't far from the truth) and made my way up to my room.

I went up the stairs and into the second room on the right. The room situation works out almost perfectly in the new house. On the right hand side of the hallway, there are three rooms, Katniss's room is at the very end of the hallway, then mine, and Prim's right next to the stairs. Mom's door to her room was in between Prim and I's rooms, on the left side of the hallway. On the other side of the hallway is a room with cabinets, that mom and Prim have taken over to make medicine. Moms unofficial job is the district's doctor or nurse or whatever, Im not sure.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, sighing. Im not sure how long I laid there, I didn't really care though.

After laying there for a while, I heard someone open the door to my room. I lifted up my head to see Prim closing the door to my room behind her.

"Hey," I said as I laid my head back down on my pillows.

"Hey, your birthday's tomorrow…"

"Yes, I know. 15 years, big whoop." Happy Birthday is the last thing Katniss said to me before handing me a small wrapped box and getting on the train. Im not going to open it until tomorrow, so it was sitting on top of my dresser along with a picture of Prim, Katniss and I the day Katniss came back from the Capitol.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked, "It's your day after all."

"I dont know, what ever, I guess." I honestly don't think my birthday is all that important. Katniss just turned 16 right before the reaping, and I'm pretty sure 16 is more of a milestone than 15.

"What about you? You turn 14 in a couple of weeks."

"But you turn 15 tomorrow." She said sternly.

"Yeah, I don't care what we do."

Prim sat next to me on my bed.

"Are you upset that Kat isn't gonna be here to celebrate?" honestly, I didn't expect Katniss to be here for my birthday anyway, and not because she was on the victory tour, but I couldn't let Prim know that.

"No. Im fine." Prim gave me a look like she knew something that I wasn't telling her. How does she frickin do that? Am I a bad liar like Katniss? I never thought that I ever was…

"PRIM? CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THIS?" Mom called up the stairs.

"COMING!" Prim yelled as she walked out of my room.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Next thing I knew, It was 2 am, and Prim was sleeping next to me. She must have had a nightmare or found the house too quiet. On the first night here, nobody got much sleep. I could hear Katniss constantly waking up, and mom slightly snoring through the wall. Prim comes in at around 1 am and sleeps with me for the rest of the night because she's never had her own bed in her entire life, so it felt weird being alone in a room.

 _Its 2 am._ I thought, _It's my birthday…_

I stood up and grabbed the small wrapped box Katniss gave me from the top of my dresser. I sat back down on my bed and stared at the box. It fit in the palm of my hand, and I was turning it over in my hand with my fingers, debating weather or not to open it.

"Open it."

I jumped so high, and I almost fell off the side of my bed.

"Dont do that!" I whisper yelled at Prim who was sitting up in my bed, "You can come and sleep in my bed, fine, but don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. But open it." She smiled at me through the darkness.

I slowly ripped the plain brown paper covering the box and it revealed a small black box that held jewlery. I slowly opened it and found a small golden necklace with the letter A on it and a small version of the mockingjay pin made famous by my sister from the games. I put on the necklace and laid back down in bed, eventually falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **ANNNND SCENE! Colio, chapter 2 done! okey, anyone want to review? Any predictions? dont worry things are gonna pick up soon. I have a few twists on the 75th hunger games… MUHAHA. Okay, Plapple out**


End file.
